


¿Estás bien?

by sara_f_black



Series: Merlin T5 viñetas [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Cálmate –dice poniendo una mano en su hombro–. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Estás bien?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 5x03

-¿Estás bien? 

La voz de Gwaine lo hace pegar un respingo. Por supuesto, se trata de él y no de ningún espíritu, ni de Arthur siguiéndolo para preguntarle qué creía que Uther le había intentado decir antes de enviarlo de vuelta. Nadie aparte de Gwaine se acercaría con esa mezcla de tono tranquilo, despreocupado pero de honesto interés hacia él. Siempre era refrescante escucharlo. 

-¿Qué? –Pregunta girándose hacia él, tardando un momento en procesar la pregunta–. Estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Por qué? 

Gwaine arquea las cejas y se ríe después. Definitivamente no ha sido la respuesta tranquila y controlada de alguien que está bien. 

-Cálmate –dice poniendo una mano en su hombro–. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. 

Merlin no logra controlar una risita nerviosa que acompaña la sonrisa de Gwaine. Si supiera… 

-No pasa nada. Sólo que han sido unos días agitados. 

Gwaine tuerce el gesto, pero no quita la mano de su hombro. Es un peso agradable. Merlin no puede negar que siempre lo ha reconfortado. 

-Ni que lo digas. No tienes que oír a Percival quejarse de su herida una y otra vez… 

-Siempre pensé que era muy valiente –replicó Merlin frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. 

La sonrisa de Gwaine es tan brillante como siempre, aunque causa un extraño eco en Merlin que no tenía algo. Un punto ligeramente doloroso que no había esperado. 

-En privado es un poco más quisquilloso –le asegura. 

Claro, en privado. Merlin se obliga a sonreírle de vuelta, pero Gwaine lo conoce muy bien, nota de inmediato, otra vez, que algo no marcha bien. Se agacha ligeramente para dejar sus ojos a la misma altura y mirarlo directamente. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

Merlin siente los labios secos en ese momento. Está cerca. Como tiempo antes. Mucho tiempo antes. Cuando hubiera acortado la distancia entre ambos y le hubiera besado. Quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. 

¿Qué pensaría Gwaine si le dijera que tenía magia? 

Casi puede visualizarlo riendo y pidiéndole que se lo demuestre. Ideando pequeñas travesuras para las que la magia podría ser muy útil. Sujetando su rostro de cerca para ver el brillo dorado en sus ojos. 

-Hey –el peso de la mano de Gwaine en su hombro se acentúa y su sonrisa disminuye un poco. 

Rayos. Está empezando a preocuparlo. 

-No es nada –le asegura Merlin sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza–. Me acostumbraba a la imagen mental de Percival y tú en privado. 

Sabe que no lo ha convencido del todo, pero Gwaine siempre ha sabido dejar estar las cosas cuando es necesario. Sonríe de nuevo y aumenta la distancia entre los dos una vez más. Tal vez tanta cercanía ya no sea apropiada de todas formas. 

-Oh, ya quisieras saber –replica con un brillo pícaro en los ojos–. Vamos, te acompaño a tus habitaciones. Es tarde y no sé si sabes que han estado pasando cosas extrañas por aquí… 

Merlin no puede evitar otra risita nerviosa mientras se pone en camino con Gwaine a su lado. 

-¿En verdad? –le responde con el mismo tono–. No me había enterado.


End file.
